This application is related to Japanese patent application No. HEI 09-338907 filed on Dec. 9, 1997 whose priority is claimed under 35 USC xc2xa7119, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric solid electrolyte and an electrochemical element using the same, and more particularly to a polymeric solid electrolyte as an ionic conductor and an electrochemical element incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recently, extensive development is conducted on electrochemical elements such as a condenser, a battery, an electrochromic element, a sensor, an electrochemical diode and an electrochemical FET. If all constituent components in these electrochemical elements could be solidified the electrochemical elements would be enjoyed with a scale reduction, improvement of reliability and safety, and moreover high functionality due to possible integration and lamination. Therefore, solidification of the electrochemical elements is eagerly desired.
However, the following problems still remain unresolved in solidifying an ionic conductor in the electrochemical elements.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. SHO 58(1983)-1973, SHO 58(1983)-19807 and SHO 58(1983)-75779 propose to use polymeric solid electrolytes to electrochemical elements. However, because ion conductivity of these electrolytes is not sufficiently high, the electrochemical elements incorporating such electrolytes still show drawbacks in load properties and response properties.
In contrast, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. SHO 59(1984)-196577, SHO 61(1986)-214374 and HEI 1(1989)-213355 propose to use, as an electrolyte, a gel obtained by allowing an organic solvent to be contained in a polymeric solid electrolyte, thereby increasing the ionic conductivity.
However, the organic solvent to be used in gelling the polymer solid electrolyte may decompose under a high voltage, thereby decreasing the reliability of the elements. Moreover, when the electrochemical elements generate heat, the organic solvent may possibly start to burn, so that the safety of the electrochemical elements is not sufficiently high.
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstances and the purpose thereof is to provide a polymeric solid electrolyte and a electrochemical element using the same that are excellent in reliability and safety.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a polymeric solid electrolyte comprising a polymer that contains an electrolyte salt and an organic solvent, the organic solvent comprising a fluorinated organic solvent. Also, the present invention provides an electrochemical element incorporating the above-mentioned polymeric solid electrolyte as an ionic conductor.